Eldest Fineman Son
Eldest Fineman Son is an unnamed, unseen character in the Delirium Trilogy. He was the son of Thomas Fineman, founder of Deliria-Free America (DFA), and older brother to Julian Fineman. He was killed seven years before the events of Pandemonium, indirectly at the hands of his father. Early Life He was born in New York to Thomas Fineman and an unnamed mother. Six years later, his younger brother Julian was born. Around this time Thomas Fineman founded, and began to work extensively on promoting, the DFA. Julian mentions that his brother and himself would often help him to fold pamphlets for the organization. It seems that Julian and his brother were close as Julian speaks fondly about him on many occasions. On the other hand, Thomas Fineman never seemed to get along with his eldest son. The two often fought and his son was known for his bad temper and mood swings. In the end, though, everyone shrugged him off, saying he would be better when he was cured. As time went on, however, he only seemed to get worse, to the point where his parents discussed moving his procedural cure up as it looked bad for the DFA for him to be so wild. Julian speculates that his brother might not have even believed in the cure at this point. Death On the day of a big rally for the DFA, protesters came in to break it up and eventually the affair turned violent. One of the protesters came near the stage and started yelling at Thomas Fineman. He was taken down by a hit to the knee and was revealed to be Thomas Fineman's eldest son who had excused himself from attending the rally. Julian later stated that his brother had the calmest look in that moment as if he knew what was going to happen. Though his wife wanted their son to see a doctor as he grew worse, Thomas Fineman was bent on teaching him a lesson and locked him in the basement for a day. Though his son begged for help, Thomas Fineman refused to allow anyone in the family to help, something for which Julian would never forgive him for. By the time he opened the door the next day, his son was already dead. He was not indicted for neglect as the doctors stated that it was a freak accident and that he couldn't have known his son's injury would kill him. Legacy His brother's death hit Julian hard. He looked through his brother's things after his death and found a copy of Great Expectations, a banned novel, which he began to read everyday. On the other hand, he also tried to be the perfect son for his father as he believed what had caused his brother's death had been the infection and chaos of the deliria within him. Thomas Fineman purged his eldest son's name from all records so that the DFA would have a flawless reputation. This seems to have worked as Lena Haloway is astounded to learn that Julian had an older brother. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Uncured Category:Deceased Category:Supporting Characters